La Souffrance d'une Ame
by Otisiana
Summary: Shônen Ai SONGFIC Shaka a avoué son amour à Mü depuis maintenant six mois... Pourtant ce dernier semble attiré ailleurs... Shaka x Mü x Aphrodite


**Titre :** La Souffrance d'une Ame

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **22/11/06

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Rating :** K+ (shônen ai, déconseillés aux homophobes)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, la chanson est à Najoua Belizel (Gabriel), seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Pairing :** Shaka x Mü x Aphrodite

Salut tout le monde,

Ces derniers temps j'ai du faire face à des évènements plutôt éprouvants alors je vais être honnête, je n'ai rien fait du tout concernant les fics :( Et je m'en excuse car j'ai cru comprendre que certains d'entre vous suivaient mes histoires et j'ai du bien les décevoir pour le coup… Enfin bref, je reprends peu à peu du poil de la bête et je publie donc un petit OS en espérant qu'il vous plaise :) C'est dans le même genre que mon OS _Je Saigne Encore_ avec Saga x Camus x Milo.

Bonne lecture !

14/12/07 : paroles de la chanson retirées, mais vous pouvez les imaginer.

oOoOoOo  
POV Shaka  
oOoOoOo

Tu es encore monté voir le Grand Pope, ton Maître… Prétextant une réunion importante, tu as traversé mon Temple, les joues rougies de honte… Tu n'as jamais su mentir… Cela fait à présent six mois que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, et j'ai compris à ce moment là que ton cœur soupirait après quelqu'un d'autre. Oh bien entendu, tu ne me l'as pas dit explicitement, mais je l'ai compris à ton regard, à ton hésitation…

oOoOoOo

Mü… Nous avons toujours été amis, et tu n'as jamais su me mentir convenablement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à me cacher ce que tu ressens. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as peur de me blesser ? Espères-tu me préserver en ne m'avouant pas clairement que je ne suis pas celui que tu aimes ? Lorsque je t'ai déclaré mon amour, j'ai vu tes beaux yeux verts s'agrandirent de surprise pour se ternir d'un voile de tristesse la seconde d'après. Tu as ensuite bredouillé que tu ne t'y attendais pas, qu'il te fallait du temps pour réfléchir… Cela fait six mois que tu réfléchis Mü ! Six mois ! Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter cette pitoyable comédie ?!

oOoOoOo

Depuis quand es-tu si lâche Mü ? Crois-tu que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu gravissais chaque soir les marches du Sanctuaire ? Crois-tu que je ne sais pas ce que cachent tes prétendues visites au Grand Pope ? Tu m'insultes, Mü, je pensais que tu avais un peu plus de respect à mon égard… Si tu en avais, tu ne me laisserais pas souffrir ainsi. Tu ne laisserais pas cet insidieux espoir persister au fond de mon cœur… Alors que je sais parfaitement que tu montes chez le Grand Pope dans la seule optique de pouvoir discuter quelques minutes avec le Douzième Gardien…

oOoOoOo

Pour le coup, c'est moi le menteur. Au fond de moi, j'y tiens à cet espoir ridicule… C'est peut-être la seule chose qui m'empêche de sombrer dans le désespoir. Et finalement, je crois que tu le sais, et que c'est pour ça que tu ne dis rien. Tu as toujours été très perspicace Mü… Tu savais que je t'aimais Mü, et bien avant que je ne te l'avoue n'est-ce pas ? Simplement, tu pensais que jamais je n'oserais te l'avouer et tu te disais que c'était bien mieux ainsi… Nous sommes si pathétiques tous les deux… En tant que Chevaliers d'Or, c'est une véritable honte que de nous laisser ainsi submerger par les sentiments…

oOoOoOo

Te voilà qui redescends… Je peux lire dans ton regard cette même étincelle d'espoir qui doit certainement se refléter dans mes propres yeux, lorsque je prends la peine de les ouvrir… Alors Mü, tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé à aller lui parler ? Cette légère note de frustration que je peux voir au fond de tes perles de jade me fait jubiler intérieurement. Je suis probablement le seul à le remarquer. Je suis le seul qui te connaisse suffisamment pour cela. Même l'élu de ton cœur ne semble pas le percevoir… Alors, le Gardien des Poissons ne sait toujours pas qu'il a capturé ton âme ?

oOoOoOo

Je t'enlace tendrement et tu réponds à mon étreinte. Ce geste que tu espères amical réchauffe mon âme plus que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. Profitant de l'occasion, j'essaie d'approcher mes lèvres des tiennes mais tu as anticipé ma sournoise tentative et tu tournes ton visage, me présentant ta joue à la place. Je suis au bord des larmes… Jamais je n'ai réussi à goûter à ce bout de chair rose et appétissant… Tu me souris en t'efforçant de me cacher ta tristesse. Je sais que tu t'en veux, Mü. Je sais que la souffrance que je ressens, tu la ressens certainement au centuple, rongé par les remords. Tu t'en veux n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'en veux d'être ainsi impuissant face au désarroi que toi-même m'infliges involontairement… D'autant plus que ces derniers temps, mon inquiétude et ma douleur ont augmenté brusquement. Je crois que tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, ou alors tu n'oses pas y croire, mais j'ai bien peur qu'Aphrodite ne commence à te regarder différemment… Oh non, je t'en prie Mü, lasse-toi de lui et console-toi dans mes bras ! Lasse-toi de lui avant qu'il ne vienne à toi !

oOoOoOo

Bien sûr que je sais que c'est égoïste… Mais je t'aime Mü ! Je t'aime à en mourir ! Et j'en mourrais de chagrin si tu connaissais le bonheur dans d'autres bras que les miens… Enfin, je sais que j'exagère. Je n'ai quand même pas de tendances suicidaires ! Mais c'est si dur Mü ! Comment puis-je supporter que tu offres ton cœur si pur au Chevalier le plus vaniteux et le plus cruel de tout le Sanctuaire ?! Certes, bien peu de gens peuvent rivaliser avec sa beauté, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il s'agisse simplement de cela. Jamais tu ne t'intéresserais à quelqu'un uniquement pour son physique, aussi plaisant soit-il… Et c'est bien cela qui me fait peur… Aurais-tu vu quelque chose en lui que personne d'autre n'aurait pu soupçonner ? Toi qui sais si bien sonder l'âme des gens… Non, je ne peux me résoudre à voir autre chose en lui qu'un être vil et haïssable. Je refuse de lui prêter la moindre qualité. Parce que je t'aime Mü, et parce que je te veux uniquement pour moi…

oOoOoOo

Tu es redescendu jusqu'à ton Temple et je t'ai suivi des yeux le plus longtemps possible. Je m'apprête alors à méditer encore de longues heures, ruminant ma peine, lorsqu'une cosmo énergie sollicite ma permission pour traverser la Maison de la Vierge. Une cosmo énergie fluide, exhalant un doux parfum de rose… Non !

J'ouvre les yeux sous le choc et me retrouve face à ce maudit rival.

« - Aphrodite… », je murmure en m'efforçant de rester calme.

Son regard froid et moqueur me détaille négligemment. Un poing sur la hanche, il me demande de le laisser passer car il doit se rendre dans la Maison du Bélier. Oh non, est-ce que mon pire cauchemar serait en train de se réaliser ?! Est-ce la fin des mes espoirs désespérés ?!

M'obligeant à paraître détaché, je lui demande alors :

« - N'as-tu pas déjà croisé Mü alors qu'il se rendait chez le Pope ? »

« - Oui en effet », me répond le Poisson de sa voix de velours. « Mais j'en ai assez de me taire et j'ai décidé de lui avouer quelque chose que je cache depuis bien trop longtemps… De toute façon, je crois que je n'arrive même plus à le dissimuler aux yeux de mes voisins. », soupire-t-il en baissant humblement les paupières.

Il baisse humblement les paupières ?! Jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de modestie… Dans un ultime effort, je soutiens son regard alors qu'il ouvre les yeux pour m'achever avec trois mots :

« - Je l'aime… »

Cet amour est réciproque ! Je crois que je vais vomir tellement mon cœur se serre… Alors ça y est ? C'est fini ? Aphrodite semble hésiter à présent. Il m'observe d'un air inquiet. Il faut dire qu'inconsciemment, j'ai augmenté ma cosmo énergie de manière assez considérable…

« - Shaka… »

« - Excuse-moi Aphrodite », je l'interromps avec un zeste d'âpreté. « J'étais juste surpris. Tu sais que Mü est un ami très cher… »

Un ami, c'est tout ce qu'il sera pour moi…

« - Shaka, je te jure que mes sentiments sont sincères ! Je sais que vous êtes amis et je sais ce que tu penses de moi, mais je te promets que jamais je ne pourrais lui faire le moindre mal ! Je l'aime… »

Il faut qu'il arrête de parler. Chacune de ses phrases représente un poignard qui s'enfonce jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. Pourtant, je ne peux nier l'évidence : dans les iris turquoises du Poisson brille une lueur d'espoir et d'amour que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu… Je suis de trop… Par amour pour Mü, je vais devoir m'éclipser…

« - Vas-y Aphrodite… »

oOoOoOo

Je lui laisse un peu d'avance et me dirige vers le Temple d'Aldébaran. Il ne semble pas surpris de me voir. Bien qu'il soit d'une extrême discrétion, rien ne lui échappe. Il me laisse m'asseoir sur les marches en me conseillant de ne pas trop m'attarder. Je sais que je me fais du mal, mais je sais aussi que c'est nécessaire.

Aphrodite et Mü semblent discuter dans le salon. Le Bélier n'a pas songé à tirer les rideaux et avec les lumières allumées, on ne voit qu'eux… Soudain je vois Aphrodite se lever et prendre la main de Mü pour la porter à ses lèvres. Je me crispe mais continue à regarder. Lentement je vois leurs deux visages se rapprocher et Aphrodite s'emparer de sa bouche tentatrice. Je crois que mon cœur s'arrête une fraction de seconde, et je fonds en larmes lorsque je vois Mü répondre avec passion au baisé enflammé du Douzième Gardien.

Je me relève péniblement, les jambes flageolantes. Je jette un dernier regard vers la Première Maison du Sanctuaire pour voir comment Aphrodite glisse ses mains sous la chemise de Mü, éprouvant du bout des doigts la douceur de sa peau. Je leur tourne le dos et gravis l'escalier de marbre en direction du Sixième Temple sous le regard compatissant du Taureau.

A présent, ma vie ne sera plus qu'une longue suite de méditation car je ne pourrais jamais connaître le bonheur.

Adieu, Mü…

oOoOoOo  
FIN  
oOoOoOo

Et voilà… Comme quoi parfois, la vie n'est qu'une succession d'espoirs courronnés de déceptions… En tout cas ce sera le cas pour Shaka :( Bisous à tous et à bientôt j'espère !

**Otisïana**


End file.
